


Heat Decay

by babeysnake (ObviouslyStupid)



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Spoilers, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Trans Higgs Monaghan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObviouslyStupid/pseuds/babeysnake
Summary: After a long day of hauling deliveries across the continent, taking a dip in the hot springs is absolute bliss.No one is ever around, and even if by some chance another Porter did stop by, everyone knew about the benefits of taking a nice long break in the gently steaming waters. It was like an unspoken code; you don’t bother a Porter on their break.Then something touches Sam’s leg.PWP Sam/Higgs having some old fashioned tentacle fun. Takes place midgame, no major spoilers.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 144





	Heat Decay

After a long day of hauling deliveries across the continent, taking a dip in the hot springs is absolute bliss. 

Sam sighs as he stretches his arms over his head, cracks his neck. Bliss indeed. 

No one is ever around, and even if by some chance another Porter did stop by, everyone knew about the benefits of taking a nice long break in the gently steaming waters. It was like an unspoken code; you don’t bother a Porter on their break.

BB coos happily as they nudge their pod across the pool, and Sam lazily keeps one eye cracked to watch them as he sprawls against dark rocks, settling in for what he hopes is a good half hour break. 

Then something touches Sam’s leg.

With a jolt he kicks out reflexively, frantically sitting up when he sees the once milky white water is quickly turning black, is thickening by the second. It couldn’t be BT’s; the sky was clear and he at least a mile out of the nearest BT zone. Another touch against his leg causes Sam to scramble to stand, to grab for BB, but just as he starts to lunge forward, he is grabbed by the hair and yanked back.

“Lookie here, well ain’t this a treat!”

Higgs. Fucking Higgs, he’d recognise that voice anywhere, and sure enough there he is, mask off, grinning down at Sam like the cat who got the cream.

“Get your hands off me!” Sam grabs Higgs’ arm with both hands, and twists to try to face the other man. 

As he’s turning Sam notices the writhing mass of tentacles in the water with him. 

He freezes in horror.

“Jesus--!“ He gasps, voice cracking a little as the slick appendages draw closer.

“Like ‘em?” Higgs slides his hand from Sam’s hair and onto his shoulder, the other coming to rest on the opposite side as he crouches down to squat behind him. He squeezes hard and Sam feels revulsion turn in his stomach as the dark tentacles skim along his legs. “These? They’re all me, something of my own creation, no strings attached.” 

As if to demonstrate he lifts a finger and one tentacle rises up from the mass, then surges forward to knock BB’s pod towards Sam. He desperately makes to grab it, but Higgs just laughs and holds him tight as the pod washes up on the edge of the water, just out of Sam’s reach.

“Now don’t worry, I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to.” The tentacles twist together in a way that is almost too organic, pulsing and dripping dark fluid, until they combine into four thick shafts, and with a flick of Higgs’ wrist they shoot forward at terrifying speed to cover each of Sam’s limbs, moulding to him, keeping him in place. The black masses writhe on his arms like vines climbing a tree trunk, the sensation is revolting.

Higgs taps on Sam’s shoulders twice, as if they are friends, then stands up, moving with a lazy swagger. 

“Leave h-- _it_ alone!” Sam gasps as Higgs grabs BB’s pod. He stares in horror as Higgs messes with it for a few seconds, staring at BB with a strange look on his face, before tapping at the controls at the back, causing the pod to shut down. An ‘offline’ display flashes up on the screen. He drops it in the dirt and Sam thrashes, can barely move, feels bile rising in his throat. Stupid of him to let his guard down, so fuckin’ stupid!

“Ah. Now then,” Higgs steps forward into the hot spring, but is carried above the water by another, smaller, mass of tendrils that rise under his feet. He stops to stand in front of Sam, looking down at the other man as he grits his teeth and writhes. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

He reaches forward to place a hand on Sam’s chest, feels his heart frantically beating there through the fabric of his gloves, before dragging his fingers down languidly over his nipple, as if he has all the time in the world to explore the body in front of him.

Sam’s chest jolts as he gasps, and Higgs is delighted when he looks up and sees the other man’s face flushed, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Not been touched in a long while, hmm?” Sam leans his head away, cheeks darkening, and Higgs would be damned if he was going to let this slide without at least a little bit of fun. 

“Want me to get you off?”

Sam bares his teeth, begins to struggle again, and Higgs leans back with his hands up protectively. 

“Or not. Just thought I could help you out.”

“You could help out by gettin’ the fuck away from me.”

Higgs hums, “You sure?” and rolls his wrists, making a show of it as the tentacles restraining Sam pulse and twitch, smaller tendrils rising and falling out of them that lick at the sensitive skin of his ribs, his thighs. 

“Don’t touch me!” Sam protests, and goes still when Higgs comes closer, crawls across the water until he is practically in Sam’s lap. 

“I won’t.” Higgs smirks and leans his head in, face so close to Sam’s neck that he can almost feel it when he gasps. “At least not directly.” 

One of the tendrils that was wrapped around his leg shoots to Sam’s dick and curls around it. It’s good, Higgs knows, he’s spent weeks working on the build and texture of these, knows exactly how it feels. Higgs can feel through the connection that he has to the tendril that Sam is half hard, but firming up, and grins wide when Sam tips his head back and moans as if it’s the best fucking thing he’s ever felt. It probably is, Higgs thinks, he has really perfected these.

“Fuck...” Sam’s hands clench into fists, and Higgs can’t look away from the way his face twists. He hadn’t expected to be so turned on by this, thought he’d be putting a bit of fear into his nemesis, breaking him down in a sexy and satisfying way. But this, oh, watching him writhe just for him makes Higgs want to do this for hours. 

He licks his lips, wishing he had his camera, but feeling as if that might be the final straw to really push Sam over the edge. Inhaling deeply, Higgs can smell Sam’s arousal, overpowering any scent of fear. Higgs reaches out to rub at Sam’s chest again, thumb playing with his right nipple until it hardens. 

“You sure you don’t want me to touch ya?”

“Bastard.” Sam gets out between shaky little breaths. “Pervert.”

Higgs grins, dips one hand under the water to glide across the head of Sam’s dick. 

“Looks like you like it,” he drawls, bringing the fingers to his mouth. It mostly tastes of water, but Higgs makes a show of licking the gloved pads of his fingers, mouth curling as Sam watches him intently. “How about we make a deal?”

There’s sweat building on Sam’s forehead, his eyes dart around Higgs’ face, not keeping eye contact for long.

“What kinda deal?”

The look Higgs shoots him would be coy on any other face. Coming from him it’s downright predatory.

“Nothin’ unfair. We fool around, you come, and I let you go. No harm, no foul.”

“Sounds like there’s a catch.”

“Oh Sam!” Higgs puts a hand to his chest in mock horror, “You wound me! Would I try to trick you?” Sam opens his mouth to respond but is quickly silenced by two fingers in his mouth. The fabric is rough and rubs at his lips and gums uncomfortably, and Higgs savours the way the other man’s eyebrows twitch in irritation. Sam Porter Bridges is not a man easily moved to emotion, and the idea of chipping away at his self-control, getting to see all the little ways he can pull him apart, is getting Higgs worked up in all sorts of ways.

Shimmying forward until he is perched on Sam’s lap, ass hovering above his (now fully hard, he notes smugly) cock, Higgs trails his spare fingers down Sam’s chest, the others pushing back on his tongue. When Sam gags it’s a delicious feeling, throat desperately working around the digits. God, Higgs wants to stuff him full.

“Mmf—” Sam groans, rolling his hips, and in all honestly Higgs had forgotten about the tentacle working on his cock for a few seconds. He makes it twist on the upstroke, and Sam’s hips hitch upwards, jostling Higgs, forcing him to quickly pull out his fingers to rest his weight on both his palms on Sam’s chest. His legs splash into the hot water, soaking up to his thighs as he regains his balance. 

“That’s it,” Higgs drawls, lowering himself down until the tip of Sam’s dick is pressed against the seam of Higgs’ fatigues. It’s a tease, and Higgs feels himself throb, getting wet. He groans out, “Fuck.” And rests his forehead against Sam’s clavicle, eyes clenching shut.

“Heh. Shoulda known.”

“Hm?”

“You’re easy.”

Higgs bristles, head snapping up to look eye to eye with the other man. Wait, was that a--?

“So he can smile!” Higgs grins, and laughs at the comical way the slight lift drops from Sam’s mouth. “Oh, baby, no need to be like that.” He leans forward, eyes cast down to Sam’s mouth. “Easy, huh?”

Sam expects Higgs to kiss him. He does not expect Higgs to lick across his mouth, wet, hot, and horribly arousing. Higgs pulls back and smirks, flush high on his cheeks. Sam grits his teeth, two can play at that game. 

Higgs moans when Sam surges forward against the tendrils restraining him, licks back at his mouth, tongue catching on the bristle of the hair on his upper lip. Higgs opens his mouth and moves down to meet him, pushing Sam back down into the heated water. Higgs holds Sam’s face tight, tugging at the strands falling around his face as they kiss. It’s messy, their teeth clack, and Higgs makes soft, desperate noises and his thighs clench tight against Sam’s ribs.

Sam pulls back sharply, mouth red and swollen. “Get ‘em off me.” He flexes his fingers demonstratively, and Higgs pauses, lets his lust addled brain catch up.

“If you run—”

“’m not gonna blue balls you man, relax.” Sam grins then, a real grin, and Higgs swears his heart stops beating for a second. He watches Sam carefully as he lets the tentacles loosen from their grip, slithering along his body as they retreat into the water, leaving Sam naked below him. “Wanna touch you.”

The last part is mumbled, and Higgs stills as Sam brings his hands up to stroke along his sides, clutching onto his vest.

“Yeah?”

“Mm. Want you to get out of this stupid fuckin’ cloak too.” 

“Fuck. Yeah. Okay.” 

Sam had expected Higgs to slowly undress, maybe be a bit of a tease with it. He wasn’t expecting a crackle of energy to run over him, the smell of ozone in the air, and for Higgs to suddenly be completely naked on top of him.

“Huh.” He says, dumbly, staring at the pale skin in front of him. “Don’t get out much, huh?”

Not exactly what Higgs was expecting. He bares his teeth and dives down to bite hard into Sam’s chest, and Sam runs his fingers across his ribs, over the bumps of his spine. The touch is too gentle, too much all at once, but Sam just caresses over him, as if they are _lovers_. The idea makes him grin into his chest, makes him arch his back slightly.

“Ngh—Oh, I get around more than you’d think.” Sam doesn’t bother replying, hooks a leg around the back of Higgs’ thigh. His fingers trail down his ribs, through his pubic hair, to press one finger against the wetness there.

“Ah—Fuck.” Sam comes back with two fingers, rubs them in small circles against Higgs’ dick, getting him slick. “Fuck, c’mere.” Higgs looks up hazily, meets his eyes. “I’m gonna eat you out.” 

The tight gasp comes out before he can stop it, and Higgs eagerly stands, rising away from Sam’s wandering hands.

“Hm. Think you can do a good job?” He asks, as if his thighs aren’t trembling with the idea of it. His stomach swoops as Sam grabs at him, pulls him down to his face. “Gah!”

“Mm, might get you to shut up for a second.” Sam looks up from between Higgs’ thighs, mouth tantalisingly close. He closes his eyes and licks along the seam of his thigh, turns his head, tongue following until--

“Ah! Nnh, fu—” Higgs grabs a fistful of Sam’s hair, drags him close, and he moans, low in his throat as Sam licks into him. 

Rolling his hips, Higgs takes control, fucking Sam’s face. His beard is rough in all the right ways, and when Sam leans back to flick his tongue at the tip of his dick Higgs almost loses it right there. “Ah--! You—Fuck, Sam--!” 

“Christ,” Sam grunts, hands coming up to grip at Higgs’ ass, pulling him closer against his face “you’re really into this shit huh?”

Higgs begins to laugh but it comes out too high and breathless and he pulls Sam close with the fist in his hair, thighs tightening around his ears. Sam groans against him, spearing his tongue in as deep as he can for a couple of licks before pulling back to mouth at Higgs’ cock, sucking hard, flicking his tongue. He chuckles up against him when he feels Higgs shake in response, and Higgs snarls and tugs Sam’s head back, knocking him against the rough pebbles surrounding them.

“You laughin’ at me Sam?” Higgs demands, sneering down at the other man. God, his face is wrecked, red high on his cheekbones and wet all over his face, in his beard, along his nose. Just looking at America’s saviour so thoroughly _marked_ by Higgs is almost enough to get him off right there. He shoves Sam’s head against the ground once more for good measure while he brings himself back from the edge, taking a deep breath as he feels his connection to the Beach regain focus, the tendrils in the water rising up and spasming for a second before they regain their smooth shape. 

Sam doesn’t respond, licks his lips, watches Higgs coolly. Always so fucking cool, as if nothing phases him, even now, when he’d just had his head in between the thighs of the man who is supposed to be his antagonist! It turns Higgs on even more, that blank stare, makes him want to break it, to get Sam gasping.

Higgs leans back, pressing one hand on Sam’s chest as he settles his ass back down, feels his cock hit against him under the water as he wiggles.

“Oh, ho!” Higgs sniggers, grinding back a little, teasing Sam’s cock against his ass. “What was it you said before, ‘Into it’ are you?” Sam grunts before tugging Higgs downward, to thrust up against him, slowly arching his hips.

Higgs lets out a little ‘ah!’ as he is pulled forward, and loses his balance, pitching forward until his face is pressed into Sam’s neck. Sensing opportunity, he opens his mouth against the wet skin there and licks, tasting the spring water and stale sweat. Sam slides both hands from his hips to his ass, squeezes in a way that was probably meant to be a warning, but it just encourages Higgs, who arches back into the touch.

“Want me to fuck you?” Higgs grins, eyes half closed, head tilted up. Sam runs his hands up his legs, over his ass, calloused hands strong as he pulls Higgs down against him. “Ah, not quite like that.”

The water around them rolls as new tentacles form and writhe, seeing them is like a bucket of cold water on Sam’s arousal.

“Fuck no.”

“C’mon Sam, live a little!” Higgs wiggles on top of him, all wet and hot and Sam groans, knocking his head back down. “You can’t get fucked like this every day. Wouldn’t recommend it either.” 

Sam grimaces as the black appendages slide up his legs, relaxes slightly as they come under Higgs to rub between the both of them. 

“I feel ‘em, not the same as—guh—skin but—” Higgs cuts himself off as he swallows hard, gulping down air desperately “Whoo boy. It’s a little much.”

Sam is sweating, slightly from arousal but mostly from overstimulation at being touched so much after so long of minimal contact. He can feel Higgs’ hands moving on his chest, wonders if the connection requires physical movement, banks this away in his mind for a later time, but has his thoughts cut short when the tendril touches up against his hole.

“Ngh—" He tenses at the action and digs his nails into Higgs’ ass when he feels him chuckle into his neck. He grinds upwards, trying to knock the other man loose, and instead slips between them, his cock pressing between the Higgs’ legs suddenly, slipping easily through the wetness there.

“Fuh- Ah! H-hey, hold on!” Higgs gasps, tries to steady himself, but Sam rolls his hips again, causing Higgs to all but fall on top of him. “I’ll come if you keep up with that.”

Sam paws at his ass, clenching his teeth against a moan. “Kinda the idea.” Higgs just breathes a high little noise as he follows Sam’s rhythm, hips rolling.

“You first,” The tentacle that had been rubbing against Sam’s hole pushes in, just the tip, barely bigger than the end of Higgs’ finger. Sam immediately clenches down, expecting discomfort, but Higgs has _really_ practised with these. The tendril is slick and smooth as it wriggles in, and it might’ve been too weird if it weren’t for the very human body of Higgs writhing on his lap, head thrown back in bliss as he focuses on penetrating Sam.

It’s—Not as weird as Sam had thought. He rolls his hips a little, and Higgs just about vibrates off of him. 

“Yeah, that’s it, Sammy.” Higgs is almost boneless on top of him, and Sam watches as he lifts a hand, rotates it, and suddenly stars are bursting behind Sam’s eyes as being fucked by Higgs’ strange tentacles goes from being weird to being really fucking good.

“Ah!”

“That the spot hm?” The tentacle grinds into his prostrate and Sam near _wails_ , causing Higgs to rut against him desperately. “Fuck, okay.” Higgs mutters to himself, before reaching behind him to rub his fingers through the slick mucus coating his tentacles. The liquid is semi-transparent, tinted black, and Sam can’t watch as Higgs fingers himself with it, rough and eager. 

“Now it’s your turn.” Higgs sinks down onto Sam’s cock, way to quickly. Sam thrashes, gasps as he’s surrounded with tight wet heat while also having his prostrate stimulated almost ceaselessly. 

“Fuck Higgs!” He grabs at Higgs’ shoulders, pushing him down until he’s fully sheathed inside of him. “Don’t hurt yourself, Christ.” 

“Hah, I’ve taken far bigger, don’t you worry.” Sam isn’t even insulted, more morbidly curious as to just what the fuck this man gets up to when he isn’t being a pain in his ass because it sounds freaky as shit. “Nhh—!" 

The two build up a rhythm, Sam pulling Higgs into his lap, bouncing him as the tentacle inside him grinds and gyrates. At one point Higgs tries to put another in, teases at his rim with it, but gets a strained “Fuck off.” And makes do with just the one. Maybe next time he’ll see how Sam looks, stuffed, mouth overflowing with cum and tentacles, his hole used and gaping. 

The thought of a _next time_ is really what pushes Higgs over the edge, and he gasps out a high pitched “Ah--! Oh geez, Sam-- Hah!” before curling tonight into Sam’s chest, biting hard at his collarbone as he comes. Sam grabs his shoulders, holds him close, as Higgs rides it out, hips working until he’s shaking, and the sensation of Higgs absolutely losing it on top of him is what causes Sam to come too, spilling inside of him as he desperately clutches Higgs’ waist. A few moments pass, then Higgs collapses on top of him, limp.

“Fuh.” Higgs breathes out against Sam’s chest, and smiles when he feels his dick twitch inside his ass. “Did you?”

Sam grunts, sinking down into the water as he loses all strength. Higgs pulls off of him smoothly, and the tentacle that had been inside of Sam retreats into the water.

“Always a pleasure Mr. Bridges.” Higgs stands, and his clothes suddenly snap into existence, pristine and as if nothing had ever happened. He has his mask on. Higgs leans down, comes face to face with him, before tilting his head to press his mask to Sam’s lips, a pantomime of a kiss. “I’ll see you around.”

And then Higgs is gone.

Sam sighs and ducks his head under the water, before settling down. Goddamn, maybe now he’ll be able to get that half hour rest.

\------

Sam is awoken suddenly when his Cuff Links chirp a familiar tune. One new message from Peter Englert. He sighs, not really feeling like dealing with this weirdo’s pizza requests, however the title ‘For the sexual satisfaction of my lover- Request for Pizza!’ draws his attention rather well. What in the hell…? 

_My Dearest Mr. Sam Bridges,_

_Tis I, here once again, to humbly request the delivery of yet another of your finest pizzas. You see, this afternoon I was but minding my own business, when I came across my wife, quiet nude, in the bath! Well, how is a man to resist? After such a thorough and amorous romp, I am finding myself quite exhausted, and require sustenance to bring back my energy. If you are quick, I feel that I may even be able to recover enough energy to perhaps provide her with a repeat performance!_

_Oh do hurry, my dear. I will be waiting._

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> be thirsty for samhiggs with me @ babeysnake on twitter


End file.
